


Assets

by miss_faun



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: (PWP) Clark has noticed Dick since before it was decent. Now, he's going to do something about it.





	Assets

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. There might be more later, IDK.

Clark always had half an ear on Gotham, just in case. More specifically, he always listened for Robin. He knew Batman could take care of himself, but Robin…

 

Well, Robin was just a child. Or had been until very recently, anyway. Clark remembered that Dick had recently turned eighteen, though in his defense, he hadn’t actually seen Batman or Robin in a while. He’d been too busy to do much but send Dick a card.

 

But now Dick was crying. He usually didn’t cry anymore. When he was younger, when he had first gone to the manor, he cried a lot, and Clark had occasionally had to swoop in and help with that since Bruce was so emotionally constipated, but it had been a long time since that had last happened.

 

Which was why Clark immediately put down his work and got into costume to fly over. If Dick was crying, something must have been very, very wrong, and Clark needed to know what.

 

He wasn’t going to admit the real reason he wanted to see Dick. It had been on his mind ever since Dick had turned eighteen. Actually, it had been on his mind before that, but he had done his best to block it out.

 

Robin was sitting on top of a building, which was normal. What wasn’t normal was seeing Robin alone, his long, bare legs kicking out with abandon, tears still leaking from under his mask. Clark floated in front of him. “Robin?”

 

He sniffed and glanced up before standing up hastily. “Superman?”

 

Clark swallowed. Robin’s costume was…

 

Well, when Robin was ten, it had been cute. The sunny little pixie boy in the shorts and tunic, just plain adorable. When he was fifteen, it was starting to get a little less cute and a little more risque, and Clark had been glad that Batman couldn’t read minds. He knew that if Bruce knew he was having thoughts about a teenager, there would be kryptonite in his coffee within the hour.

 

Now that Dick was eighteen, the costume was just obscene. The shorts were tighter than they had been, outlining everything more than they should have, the cape barely covering Dick’s ass.

 

And what a magnificent ass it was. Dick had grown into a very beautiful young man, and Clark had definitely noticed.

 

Focus. “What’s wrong?” Clark asked.

 

Dick sniffed again. “Batman just fired me.”

 

Clark stared. “Fired you? Why?”

 

“He thinks I’m too reckless...that I just keep putting us in danger. And he said that...that if I can’t listen to him...I can’t be his sidekick anymore.” Dick looked up, eyes wide behind his mask. “But I do listen, you know that...he’s just not always right. And I have to...I’m an adult now. I have to take care of him, even if he doesn’t like it.”

 

Clark moved forward and wrapped Dick in a tight hug. Dick leaned into it, hand fisting in the front of Clark’s costume. “Did he kick you out?” Clark asked.

 

“No,” Dick said. “I...I ran away. I don’t...if he won’t let me be his sidekick, I’ll just go solo...I just need to find a place…”

 

“You can come to mine,” Clark said. “It’s...it’s not big, but you can stay until you’ve got yourself sorted.” He didn’t say what he meant. That he wanted Dick to stay because Clark wanted him.

 

It wasn’t like the feeling wasn’t mutual. Clark had tried not to listen in too much, but he did hear some things he shouldn’t have. And one of the things he heard a lot was Dick masturbating--he was a teenage boy, after all.

 

And almost every night, Clark would hear Dick gasp out a quiet “Superman” when he came. It only eased Clark’s guilt about looking a little bit to know that Dick was attracted to him as well.

 

Dick looked up, disbelieving. Clark gave him an open, reassuring look. “I mean it. You’re welcome to stay with me.”

 

Dick swallowed. “I...I’d like that,” he said. He hesitated, then leaned up and pressed his lips to Clark’s.

 

Clark blinked, but kissed back almost at once. He wrapped his cape around them both, shielding them slightly. If Batman were to come across them right now…

 

Dick made an indecent noise, pressing closer. Clark moved and he was flying again, holding Dick around the waist, his other hand reaching down to grope the ass he had been thinking of far longer than was appropriate. Dick squeaked a bit, but then pressed back into it. Clark explored with his hand, feeling the soft layer of padding over the muscles gained from being Robin. It took a very long time for him to let go and shift Dick in his arms to carry home.

 

As soon as they were back in Clark’s apartment, they were kissing again. Clark groped Dick’s ass more openly now, kneading it slightly. Dick moaned, clawing at Clark’s shoulders, sounding almost desperate. “Clark…” he gasped.

 

“Relax,” Clark said. “I’m going to take such good care of you. Give you everything you’ve ever dreamed about...everything I’ve ever dreamed about.”

 

Dick moaned again. “You dreamed about me?”

 

“How could I not?” Clark slapped Dick’s ass, making him cry out slightly. “Running around in your panties? You’re such a little slut...probably want everyone looking at you.”

 

Dick clung to Clark, his knees weak. “Please,” he breathed.

 

“Please what?”

 

Dick rubbed himself against Clark. He was already hard in his shorts, his cock looking more obscene than ever. “Use me...make me forget…”

 

Clark kissed him again. “I can do that. But first…” He squeezed Dick’s ass again, drawing a whimper from him. “I think you should be punished for running away.”

 

Dick whimpered again. “What will you do to me?”

 

“I think you need a good spanking,” Clark whispered. “What do you think?”

 

Dick nodded eagerly. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, please!”

 

Clark pulled Dick to the bed and sat down, putting the boy across his lap. Dick started rutting against Clark’s leg almost immediately and Clark slapped his ass once, not hard yet. “Stop that,” he ordered, his voice taking on the authoritative Superman tone. Dick whined but managed to still his hips. Clark tossed Dick’s cape up over his head and ran his hand over the little green shorts, petting for a moment before he pulled them down to Dick’s knees, revealing the ass he had thought about for so long.

 

Dick’s breathing was quick with anticipation. Clark petted him for awhile before he brought the first hard strike down. Dick cried out at once, clearly having not anticipated Clark’s strength. Silly boy. He should have realized Superman wouldn’t hold back when doling out punishment.

 

There was a slight pause before Clark brought the second hit down. It was quickly followed by the third and Dick whimpered, his hips starting to move again. Clark hit him several more times for that. Dick’s ass was quickly turning red, and there was no doubt it would bruise tomorrow, but he seemed to be enjoying it, if the wetness against Clark’s thigh was anything to go by.

 

Clark paused after six hits, rubbing Dick’s ass again. Dick whined, rutting against Clark’s thigh faster. “Look at you,” Clark whispered. “You’re such a little slut...I hit you and you just want me more. Is this what you thought about, all those times you touched yourself calling my name?”

 

Dick moaned. “Yes,” he whispered. “Wanted you...wanted you to punish me...fuck me...use me like your little toy.”

 

Clark struck him several more times. Dick cried out, his cock leaking everywhere. “You’re making such a mess,” Clark said. “Could you cum like this, I wonder?”

 

Dick whined, and Clark stopped the spanking, watching Dick try and rub himself off on his leg. “Please…” Dick gasped. “Please more.”

 

Clark delivered a few more hits and then Dick came on Clark’s leg, crying out as he did. Clark watched the boy shake through his orgasm before he picked him up and threw him facedown on the bed. Dick gasped, trembling.

 

“Look at you,” Clark said. “Cumming from me hitting you...and making such a mess too.” He ran his fingers through the mess on his costume and then held them to Dick’s mouth. “Clean them.”

 

Dick opened and took Clark’s fingers in his mouth, sucking lewdly with small mewls. Clark repeated the process until he was mostly clean, and then he moved behind Dick. Dick whined again when Clark pulled his hips up, putting the boy in a very vulnerable position.

 

“Shoulders stay down,” Clark said. “I’m going to worship your ass until you’re screaming.”

 

Dick nodded in agreement. Clark smiled a bit, kneeling behind Dick and kneading his ass again. Dick moaned, but held still, letting Clark feel the firmness of his muscles. Clark kneaded for a while, pulling Dick’s cheeks apart. He admired Dick’s little hole for a moment before he started rubbing at it with his thumbs.

 

Dick made another obscene noise as Clark leaned in and kissed his entrance in a way that would be sweet if not for where he was kissing. Clark chuckled and bit down on one of Dick’s cheeks, making him almost scream. Clark worried a mark into the skin before doing the same on the other side. Then another kiss in the center, running his tongue around the little ring slowly.

 

Dick was breathing fast, and already hard again. Ah, the wonders of youth. Clark very carefully started licking faster, slowly working his tongue inside. Dick was a litany of small noises, trying to spread his legs more but stopped by the shorts around his knees. Clark smirked against him, fucking his tongue into Dick, hands still squeezing and kneading his ass. Dick pressed back against him and Clark moaned, working in deeper, tongue moving rapidly.

 

He felt Dick start shaking and moaned again, sucking slightly. Dick screamed and came again, shaking harder. Clark hummed and pulled away. He slapped Dick’s ass again before he reached into the bedside table and found a bottle of lube.

 

“Ever gotten fucked before, Robin?” Clark asked.

 

Dick shook his head. “No,” he gasped. “Never...never had anyone who...wanted to.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.” Clark poured the lube over his fingers and started working the first one in. Dick moaned, clearly sensitive from cumming twice, but Clark had no intention of letting him rest. “You’re beautiful, Dick,” he said quietly, going deeper, seeking out Dick’s prostate. Dick screamed when he found it, pushing back again.

 

Clark laughed, rubbing at it a bit before adding the second finger. Dick whined more as Clark stretched his fingers apart, opening him up. Slowly, very slowly, Dick started to relax and loosen, allowing the third finger to go in quickly. Clark moved a bit faster, listening to Dick’s little moans and whines, already hard himself.

 

“How many can you take?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Dick gasped.

 

Clark kissed the small of his back and added the fourth. Dick whined, and there were tears on his face, but he was still pressing back into Clark’s hand, panting. “Okay, baby?” Clark asked.

 

Dick nodded. “I’m okay,” he gasped. “Keep going.”

 

Clark nodded, moving his fingers slowly. Dick kept gasping and whining. He came the third time, clenching around Clark’s fingers. Clark moaned and couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled his fingers out and pulled his own pants down enough to let his cock out. “You ready?” he asked.

 

Dick nodded, craning his neck and gasping. “Oh…” He moaned more, pushing his ass back more. “Please...I want it.”

 

Clark chuckled. He knew that he was, well, super, his cock much larger than most human men’s, and it was clear Dick liked the thought of that. Clark lubed himself up and guided himself in with one hand, the other clutching Dick’s hip with almost bruising force. Dick cried out as Clark started pressing in, slowly, ever so slowly, making sure the boy wasn’t hurting.

 

It seemed to take an age before Clark was fully inside. Dick was breathing heavier than ever, eyes closed. Clark rubbed his back soothingly. “Still okay?”

 

Dick nodded. “Please…” he moaned.

 

Clark started moving, slowly at first but picking up gradually. Dick tried to move with him, but it was clear the boy was starting to lose energy. Clark leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist, kissing the boy’s neck gently. He could feel himself in Dick’s stomach, which only made him want to push in harder.

 

Dick whined, grinding back against Clark. It didn’t take long before he came for a fourth time, the sheets underneath him a complete mess. Clark moaned as he felt Dick tighten around him and sped up, fucking into him hard. Dick didn’t seem able to rally, whining from oversensitivity.

 

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” Clark whispered. “Want me to fill you up and claim you as my own?”

 

Dick nodded weakly. “Please,” he said. “I want it.”

 

It didn’t take much longer for Clark to cum deep inside Dick. Dick moaned again, shaking as he orgasmed dry. Clark didn’t stop for a long time--he always came more than most humans too. Dick’s ass was leaking by the time Clark pulled out, and he still wasn’t finished, shooting the rest of it across the back of Dick’s ass and thighs.

 

Dick’s knees gave out and he collapsed, panting. Clark stared at his masterpiece for a long moment before he moved back and started licking Dick’s skin clean, moaning as he swallowed his own cum off of him. Dick couldn’t do more than whine, unable to move as Clark delved between his cheeks again, licking his cum out, sucking on Dick and moaning. Dick orgasmed again, weakly, and Clark pulled out.

 

He very carefully finished undressing Dick, tossing the Robin costume aside to be washed later. After a moment, he undressed as well before lifting Dick out of bed. Dick stirred weakly, almost unconscious, but Clark just moved him long enough to change the sheet, moving at superspeed. Soon, both were back in bed, Dick passed out on Clark’s chest.

 

Clark petted Dick’s hair gently, watching the boy sleep and already planning on what he wanted to do to him next.

 


End file.
